User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Masquerade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 10:19, June 28, 2010 HI!!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 18:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey its darkusgal231 err ??? A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) i never said that. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'THATS IT, WHO SCREWED ']]WITH MY THEME SONG?! 19:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So you joined the wiki? congrats! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So planing to do what? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply http://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bakugan_Fan-fiction_Wiki&diff=4626&oldid=4522 Okay, so it's not acutally the Fanon Wikia, but I did create the Wikia and edited it some, and you just insult many users here.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:14, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a dimensions account? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sure...I really don't believe you.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Please don't tell me what to do. I'm not spamming, I'm asking why you did that. I have reason to, what you did was a big "F U!" to my, and other user's, faces.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 19:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) OK wanna do any thing? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IDK [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Good idea see ya on the role play wiki [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Weirdo. I got the Ultimate Weapon and it's almost in stock! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Herd you Liek........]] Mudkipz possibly? 17:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the compliment. Wanna be friends? Bendo14 speaks... and bends. 02:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) NOT INFECTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST LIKE TH BADGES!!!!!!!! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi check my new Blog!! Oh and Good sig! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE THEM!! you are ranked something like #3 Check my new blog [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have only 1 [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Here is the Link http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LaserGhost/Your_most_wanted_Bakugan [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I will try so still friends? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok are you from england? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) From US right? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 08:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 09:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop writing that... So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 10:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Sup. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 12:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........ MUDKIPZ?!?]] 19:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) HI weirdo it is 10:00 pm in my Zone [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) AMAZING HUH?? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OK gotta go bed BYE!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 19:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I iz kidding. J kay. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 02:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Mdukip saeys HAI! So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 02:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can't, I iz tired. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] 02:48, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'Computers will take over the universe']]|and I will be the emperor! 05:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 11:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! it's 6:47 in Egypt [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 04:47, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Maybe after a Very very Long time [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:05, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kool thanks. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 19:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Are you on? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 04:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) HI WEIRDO! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yah but i prefare the word Kick your "butt" did you know that i am Egyption? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I have got a new friend! subterra lakers [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I would like to! see ya on the role play wiki! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HI!! Lazer (contact-About- ) 05:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) HI! Lazer® (contact- ) 08:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) So I'm blocked? Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well... Who won the contest?! weirdo? are you back? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 16:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) YAYYYY!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer sytems']] Online... [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'Engage!' ]] 21:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) fanon Bakugan Dimension maybe? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 06:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) WHERE THE FRICK HAVE YOU BEEN BUDDY?!?! Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 13:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) WELL I'M GOING TO STARBUCKS BE BACK IN 30 MINUTES BYE ^0^ Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 13:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd say no. Darkus''Ma''ster 17:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, last time, a few users and I went crazy about them. You want that to happen again? Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 17:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I was showing you how to use it... You have to be approved by a crat first. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just admin. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If it cursses or it is mean, I will block you. Don't do anything like that last blog of you'res... Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just don't curse. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 18:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) OH HI! [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) PS.:I hate French [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) waching som thing on you tube and i won't be on exept for sundays cause of school [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) still..3 i don't know any language exept English and Arabic original language and i am currently a sucker in french [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 19:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Eh, true... Bendo14: Face to face with a glitch-head... What do I do? http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 19:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I miss going to my talk page on the Fanon Wiki and seeing that. Pokabu Mijumaru and Tsujara rule! 22:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How would I forget you. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 16:37, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ever since Kasei gave it to Leo, nobody goes there anymore. Not even Leo. Take out my deck, and my card games RESOLVE IT! 21:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) WEIRDO! OMG OMG! HI MAN! how could forget my old best friend! [[User:LaserGhost|'Time']] Waits for Nobody! but me! 12:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude yr tottaly ryte finaly someone agrees with me.and yes i kinda like harry potter i only watched pt1 [[User:LaserGhost|'Time']] Waits for Nobody! but me! 05:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) cool i'll try [[User:LaserGhost|'Time']] Waits for Nobody! but me! 11:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) hey weirdo guy just asking but di you vandalize the bakugan fanfiction site a while back. just curious. becuase i saw someone with the same username messed up a fanfiction and i was curious -Wolfgirl says BOOYAH YOU JUST GOT WOLFED 11:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) it was awhile ago and the page was delted by now but it says ohttp://bakuganfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Abce2n this link dont worry it's fine just dont do it again. i'm really sorry for the miss understanding -Wolfgirl says BOOYAH YOU JUST GOT WOLFED 12:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) it;s fine -Wolfgirl says BOOYAH YOU JUST GOT WOLFED 12:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) i heard you think you are the best brawler but if you want evryone to know that join me but im really the best so join me so you can help me take over bakugan wiki for our on hahahahaha if youarent stupid nyou will join me if you do. do this. go on any page on this wiki delete evrything and then you put down slayers ok eheheheheheheheh heheheheh ahahahahah ahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hhhhhahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! im un vbeatbul hahaahahahahahahaahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!